


Astronomy

by Bea_the_Bee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_the_Bee/pseuds/Bea_the_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is trying to understand Earth's astronomy.<br/>Dave helps him out via romance story-telling<br/>(no, it's not as exciting as you think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy

    "I don't understand any of this!" Karkat screeched as he threw down the astronomy book he had previously been scanning, trying to soak in what was in front of him. Dave sighed and slipped his headphones off of his head. "Need help?" Dave asked as he stood up and walked towards the bean bag where Karkat was currently curling up into a pouting ball of disappointment.

    "No." he scrunched up his nose at Dave before lowering his head in shame and mumbling a simple, "yes" into his sweater. He was trying to understand the Earth's astronomy because after they'd won the game, most of the trolls had been transferred to an Alternian-like Earth, meaning same solar system, same position from the sun and same stars and moon, but more Alternian like society (minus the culling - that shit was outlawed do to being straight fucked up).

    "I'm going to tell you a story, okay?" Dave decided as he flopped down on the beanbag chair next to Karkat. After getting a dejected nod in response, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "You see, the moon and the sun love each other very much. But they can't hold one another. So they give each other gifts.  
    “The sun gives the moon the stars so that her beauty may look even more radiant in comparison to the tiny orbs.  
    “And the moon graces the sun with her clouds, the silver linings reminding him of her spectacular beauty.  
    “Every now and then, the moon and the sun will meet up in the center of the sky to embrace one another in a hug that we call a solar eclipse.  
    “But that only happens about twice in every human being's lifetime. I saw my first when I was hella young and the next one won't be happening for another two years or so. You'd love it, it's so fucking beautiful. Anyways, instead of seeing a million of those like we all would love to do, what you will be forced to see is countless lunar eclipses."   
    "What the fuck is that?" Karkat asked, now thoroughly enthralled with Dave's silly story.  
    “Well, a lunar eclipse happens when the Earth becomes envious of the Sun and Moon's love. He will come in between the two, blocking the sun from seeing his one and only and the moon will weep, for she fears that her love may have died. So strong is her mourning that she cries tears of blood that drip from her eyes and fall down her face, covering her in a bright orange-red. The Earth, displeased by how she looks when sad, decides to leave her be, at least until the next time he becomes jealous."  
    Karkat's eyes shone with curiosity and wonder. "Tell me more!" he demanded, turning fully to Dave, anxious for more. Dave chuckled and ruffled Karkat's hair. "Fine, fine. But in order for me to tell you the stories behind the constellations we'll have to go to the library, because fuck if I remember them all."

    "LET'S GO THEN, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF OF THE BEAN CHAIR AND PUT ON YOUR SHOES SO WE CAN GET THERE NOW, YOU FUCKING IMBICEL HURRY UP, I CAN'T WAIT ALL DAY!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of an entire spiel I wrote about the sun and the moon because i really, really , really love astronomy and astrology and everything that has to do with space.  
> sorry that this entire thing is shit, i didn't take my ADHD meds all weekend and i forget that once i take it again after even one day of missing i will get all shakey and stuff and I can't write or think and shit like that. I'll probalby have to go back and edit them cause they're OOC as fuck, right?  
> ((that was the authors note i left on the original one on my wattpad account and so i decided why not put it up here and use that as an explanation as to why this is still really bad.


End file.
